


Friends or Foe

by shoopsart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoopsart/pseuds/shoopsart
Summary: Today was just like any other day for Lance, at least that’s what he would say if his day didn’t get all fricked up by a stupid mullet! Keith has moved back to his highschool after years of not talking to him!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Today was just like any other day for Lance, at least that’s what he would say if his day didn’t get all fricked up by a stupid mullet! Alright hold up, lets back things up a bit and set the scene. Lance was at his locker, getting his books and notebooks for his first class of the day. Hunk and Pidge were beside one another talking about god knows what as they tried not to get in other people's way. Which was pretty much hard to do since the school loved to have halls only big enough for less than a class. And as for where the two best students at Garrison HS were, Lance bet on it that Shiro and Pidges brother were hiding in the janitor’s closet before the bell could interrupt their make out session. Lance mentally applauded them for their great makeout spot. 

Now that the, probably too much information, scene was set, let's get back to how mullet ruined Lance’s day. “Alright guys, I need to get to class.” Lance sighed, shutting his locker as he turned to face the two nerds. “Oh so now you care about being on time.” Pidge smirked, being the usual tease she always is. “Hey my grades are going to shit, and coach said he’d kick me off the swim team if I don’t get my grades back up.” Lance said, holding his hands up in defense as he started heading to his class. “Lemme guess, the reason your grades suck is because you’ve been staying up playing modern warfare without me?” Pidge frowned, raising a brow as she followed Lance. Hunk hastily caught up to them before he could lose them in the crowded halls. “I thought Lance decided that he hated that game?” Hunk added to the conversation. “I don’t remember saying anyth-” Lance cut himself off, seeing someone familiar in the corner of his eye. The person Lance was gawking at had pale skin with raven hair, cut into a mullet- wait a fucking minute-.Lance stopped walking, causing Hunk and Pidge to bump into him.

“I- shit is that Keith Kogane?” Lance said before the two could ask what was going on. He was stunned at the sight of Keith, his eyes blown wide as if he had seen a ghost. “Wait what? Keith’s back?” Hunk asked, a hint of joy in his voice. Pidge looked at the two, confused on who the hell they were talking about. It sounded like Keith was some special person or something. “Who’s Keith?” She asked, poking her head out from behind Lance, wanting desperately to not be clueless. 

“Keith used to be Lances best friend back in middle school, I don’t think you lived here then.” Hunk answered, having them move to the side of the hall so people wouldn’t keep bumping into them. Lance huffed, folding his arms as he glared at Keith. “Yeah, used to be until he decided to bail on me and transfer to some shit school.” He hissed, feeling a tightness in his chest. God how he hated Keith for leaving, but it wasn’t just that. They kept in touch but one day Keith stopped replying to his texts and calls. Did Keith even still remember Lance, or did he just forget him like how he forgot to call?

Well, we’re back to now and now is not the time for Lance to pick a fight with Keith, oh wait he’s gonna do it anyways. “Wait Lance, dont!” Hunk groaned as Lance ran off. 

“Hey! Dickhead!” Lance shouted, loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. Students turned around curiously to look at the scene, whispering to each other. Hunk hid his face in his hands, dreading the drama Lance was causing while Pidge patted him on the back as she enjoyed the show. She’d be eating popcorn right now if she could.

“What the hell are you doing back here!?” Lance asked, poking at Keith’s chest. Keith is pushed back slightly, his brows furrowing. It was obvious that he was confused, giving Lance a clear unfamiliar gaze. “Do I know you?” He asked, which earned him an offended gasp from Lance. It felt like Lance's stomach dropped, “Uh, the name’s Lance, the Lance that you ditched to go to Daibazaal HS!” He said, Lance genuinely was hurt by this. He was hurt before by Keith moving away and ghosting him, but Keith not recognizing him felt like salt to the wound. Keith actually forgot about him, did all those memories mean nothing to him? Lance guessed so since they weren’t enough for him to remember. 

Keith blinked, taking another look at Lance. “Wait...Lance!? Holy shit, I’m so glad to see you!” He smiled, resembling a happy puppy. The look on Keith’s face just pissed Lance off more, stupid Keith with his stupid smile. “Sure seemed like it when you ghosted me.” Lance mumbled, looking down at the floor with his eyebrows knitted together. 

Keith sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. But if you could let me explain-” He was interrupted by Lance's pointer finger pressing against his lips, as usual not considering personal space. “Nuh-uh, I am not listening to your excuses!” Lance snapped. “From now on, you’re gonna stay away from me.” He demanded, his voice cracking as he tried to push back tears. Lance stomped away, heading to his class before he could be late. Everyone else went back to their own business, like nothing ever happened. “It was nice seeing you Keith.” Hunk smiled at Keith, waving goodbye to him as he walked to his own class with Pidge. 

-

BONUS

Matt pulled away from Shiro and his kiss, giving himself a moment to breath. “What time is it?” He asked, pulling out his phone from his pocket. Shiro shrugged in response, pushing his hair back. “We’ll have time to get to class, don't worry.” He smiled, kissing Matt’s forehead. 

The time on the phone said 8:48am, two minutes away from the bell. “Shit!” Matt cursed, pushing Shiro away from him by the chest. He did not need to be late for his English class, the teacher was a pain in the ass if you came late. And Mr.Sablan already hated his guts enough. Shiro let out a grunt as he was pushed against the wall, his head hitting the shelf. He rubbed the back of his head, looking up at Matt. “Ow, Matt. /Ow/” Shiro muttered. 

“We don’t have time for your pain, Takashi! We have two minutes!” Matt said, grabbing his book bag in a rush. “I’ll see you at lunch.” He said, pulling Shiro down by the collar of his shirt to give him a kiss. Matt opened the door, poking his head out of the janitors closet to see no one looking. He quickly snuck out of the closet before rushing to his class. Shiro let out a heavy sigh, a small smile on his face as he headed to his own class.


	2. The Cafeteria Tea

It was later within the day and Lance's head already felt fried as he sat next to Hunk. "Why do they have to be so hard on us? I'm gonna be kicked off the swim team at this point." He groaned dramatically, till he noticed a head of black hair passing through his view. 

His playful demeanor turned sour as he narrowed his eyes, "Though, with him here I have no chance staying on the swim team. I mean, seriously? Who does he think he is just transferring here after all this time?"

"Y'know Lance, people are gonna start getting the idea that you have a crush on Keith with all that staring." Pidge teased, appearing out of thin air. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" Lance shrieked, his shoulders tensing as he stared bug-eyed at the other. 

If Lance didn't know any better he'd say Pidge looked way too pleased with herself. What the hell did Pidge know anyways, she's only known of Keiths and Lance's dead friendship for a day. 

"I don't stare, Pidge. I simply just look his way, remember he exists, and continue with my day." Lance folded his arms.

“Mhm, right.” Pidge rolled her eyes in response, plopping a tater tot into her mouth.   
-

Keith looked over his shoulder to Lance for just a second, from what he saw Lance was having his daily banter with Pidge while Hunk tried to settle them down with a nervous smile on his face. Part of Keith so badly wished to go over there, be a part of Lance's life again, but he knew it was best to sit somewhere else. 

He decided to start searching for somewhere to sit down, soon hearing a familiar voice calling his name. Keith turned to see Shiro and Matt waving at him to come over.

“Hey, bad-boy.” Matt greeted as Keith sat down, a stupid smirk plastered on his face. 

“I was wondering when I’d start regretting coming back..” Keith retorted, setting his tray of food down on the table before sitting down. 

“Hey I’m rusty with Keith nicknames, you’ve been g-” Matt was cut off by Keith before he could finish. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’ve been gone for years.”

“Well we’re glad you’re back, Keith. It’s weird not having you around.” Shiro spoke, Matt nodding in agreement. 

Matt rolled his eyes playfully and flicked Shiro's head. “Oh, so I’m not good enough?” He pouted, which earned him a shove in the face by Shiro's hand. 

“You know fully well you’re enough you dork, I’m trying to be sentimental here.” Shiro replied. 

Keith couldn't help but chuckle at the two. “You two really haven't changed.” He smiled, feeling a sense of nostalgia. “I’m glad to be back too…”.

There was a pause as Keith bit his lip, tapping his fingers on the table. ”Just wish Lance felt the same.” He sighed with a saddened tone, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. For some reason, he couldn’t ever sit still when thinking about the blue-eyed boy.

Matt raised a brow, taking a look over at Lance across the cafeteria before returning his gaze to Keith. “Uh-huh…” He mumbled with his brows slightly furrowed.   
-

Shiro and Matt glanced at each other, Shiro remembered Keith telling him over the phone how excited he was to come back and see everyone again. But everything didn't turn out as he expected. 

Honestly, Shiro knew this was gonna happen. Lance being sour towards Keith, Keith did ghost Lance without an explanation. 

The only person Keith talked to after that was Shiro. Though at times Matt would hear about Keith from Shiro, getting updates on how he was and what he was up to. From what Matt heard, Keith was going through a lot. Maybe if Lance could just give Keith a chance to explain he'd go easier on him. 

-  
“I’m sure that he's glad you're back, he just needs some time.” Shiro said. “From his perspective he has a right to be mad. You stopped talking to him without any explanation.” 

Matt shrugged, leaning forward while pushing his food tray aside. “That's true but he could’ve at least let Keith explain when he saw him.” He commented. “I’d be curious enough to listen. That’s at least what I’d do if I were in his situation.”

“Here’s the thing, you’re curious about everything and aren’t afraid to bother everyone with your questions. Lance on the other hand is less bold.” Shiro replied.

Matt gave Shiro a glare for a split second. “I’m gonna ignore the fact that you said /bother/.” He huffed. “But just because Lance is difficult doesn’t give him the right to prevent Keith from explaining himself. He literally knew Keith was gonna give him an explanation but decided to interrupt him. Which I think is rude.” 

Shiro was about to continue the debate but before he could Keith spoke up, interrupting their little lovely discussion. “As much as I love hearing you two debate on this, I’d prefer if we just move on to a different topic.” He said, rubbing his arm.

“Right, sorry.” Matt winced awkwardly. “Well, I should probably head to my history class, I need to get there early since Nyma wants Rolo and I to do everything on our project.” He grimaced, taking his tray with him as he got up from his seat. “I’ll see you two himbos later~” Matt kissed Shiro on the cheek with a snicker, walking away after.

Once Shiro was satisfied with watching Matt walk away he turned back to Keith. “Anyways Keith, have you joined any clubs yet?” He asked Keith with a raised brow.

Shaking his head, Keith took a bite of his food in hopes that would prevent him from further discussing the inevitable with Shiro. 

“Y’know, I think you should try socializing with others more this year. It’ll do you some good to get out and do something.” Shiro suggested, smiling innocently at Keith as if he wasn’t killing Keith’s hopes of staying low-key as usual.

Keith let out a doubtful whine, looking off to the side. “I’m sure I’ll be fine without all that.” He spoke once he swallowed his food. 

All of a sudden Shiro perked up, clasping his hands together. “Oh! I know, you can come with Matt and I to Allura’s party this Friday!” He suggested, completely ignoring what Keith said prior to this dreadful idea. Sometimes Keith wondered if Shiro knew what he was doing to him and was cruel enough to go on with this torture. Considering Matt probably rubbed off on him through the years, it wouldn’t be surprising.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to say no to you on that.” Keith objected instantly.

“I’ll get you ice cream if you come.” Shiro sighed.

Keith took a second to consider it. “You bare a hard bargain, Shiro. Fine, I’ll go but you can’t leave me with a roomful of sweaty teenagers.”

“You’re a sweaty teenager too, Keith.” Shiro smirked.

“I am far from sweaty. Wait- why am I even talking to you about this?” 

“Who knows-” Shiro checked the time on his phone. “We should probably head to class, the bell will ring soon.” 

Keith nodded in agreement, grabbing his backpack after throwing his tray away as well did Shiro. The both of them started walking out of the cafeteria, going to their classes which just so happened to be near each other. This giving Shiro the chance to continue their conversation, he nudged at Keith to grab his attention as they were walking.

“So, the party is of course casual wear. But I think it’d be nice if we dressed more...party-er? Plus you need to make a good first impression on the people who don’t already know you.” Shiro insisted.

“Yeah yeah, I got it.” Keith sighed along with a small grumble, waving his hand at the other.

Shiro rolled his eyes, stopping in front of his class’ door. “Alright, I’ll see you later.” He smiled, giving Keith a quick hug. “Remember there’s no backing out of the party.” 

Keith gave a hum in response, trying to recall why he agreed to this. Oh yeah, ice cream. “Alright, go to class before you make me sick.” He huffed, stepping away from the hug. Shiro chuckled, ruffling Keith's hair up affectionately before escaping to his class before Keith could kill him. 

There was a moment after Shiro had left until Keith finally was off to his own class, letting out a long sigh he mumbled. “I missed this.”


End file.
